


Employee of the Month

by softly_speaking_valkyrie



Series: Femslash February 2019 [22]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Boss/Employee Relationship, Come Shot, Erotica, F/F, Femslash, Femslash February, Femslash February 2019, Fluff, Love, Oral Sex, Romance, Smut, Trans, Trans Character, Trans Female Character, Trans!Amelie, Transgender, Transgender Widowmaker, Vaginal Sex, Widowtracer, blowjob, day 22, mtf, tracemaker
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-25
Updated: 2019-02-25
Packaged: 2019-11-05 06:10:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,232
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17913284
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/softly_speaking_valkyrie/pseuds/softly_speaking_valkyrie
Summary: Femslash February Day 22! Amelie is Transgender and Editor-In-Chief of a successful New York Fashion Magazine. The similarities between her and Miranda Priestly are uncanny, aside from the fact that Ms Amelie Lacroix actually has a thing for her assistant Lena Oxton. After already sharing the fact that she's trans to Lena previously (as well as fucking her against the window for the NYC Skyline to see) now the pair often meet for post-work fucking in her office when the lights go down. Yet now, Ms Lacroix feels herself falling for Lena, and after more office sex, it's time to come to terms with that...





	Employee of the Month

Ms Lacroix kept her legs spread widely, her tucking gaff still wrapped around one ankle at the strap of her high heel and her skirt folded over the head of woman between her parted thighs. Lena was taking her perfectly as Amelie remained perched on her multi-thousand dollar couch, the lights to her head office still off aside from the low lamp lights. Everyone had gone home from the main editorial aside from Lena now, Amelie had demanded she remained – the fourth time this week since she had taken her against the window earlier when the small-time assistant had begged for her.

Never had Amelie had this from one of her assistants. Miss Oxton, cheeky and yet so willing for her boss to use her however she wished, was the perfect member of the writing team now.

The more Ms Lacroix thought about the wild ride the week had been, with this multitude of post-shift tumbles, the more she reeled back from the attention the member between her legs was receiving from the darling Lena. Miss Oxton could work her lips and tongue better than any who had taken Amelie in their mouth before.

The Editor-in-Chief began to mutter under breath in sweet and seductive French, whispering sweet nothings to herself as her body pulsed and hummed with delight as she felt the wet and warm expanse of the inside of Lena’s mouth. Amelie pulled her skirt more over the eager assistant’s head, covering her as she sucked her cock perfectly. A smooth moan escaped Amelie’s lips and made Lena hum as she kept her boss in her mouth. Eventually, she reeled back and pulled her head out of the superior’s skirt.

“Everything okay? Ms Lacroix?” Lena asked, one hand still between her boss’s thighs, gripping her shaft and gently stroking with slender wrist movements. Amelie tensed in her hand and another moan escaped her lips.

Explicitly trying to pitch her voice higher as always, Amelie shook her head in a flurry of stimulating pleasures and delights. “Everything is fine, Cherie... Thank you,” she complimented her lover, leaning over herself to kiss Lena and taste herself on the woman’s lips. Lena’s mouth was warm and wet, passionately submissive into the kiss from her boss. Amelie’s lips curled into it too, smiling as she gently stroked the underside of Lena’s adorable chin with the sharp of her finger. Her cock was still throbbing in her assistant’s hand as she continued to stroke her, succulent pre-ejaculate drizzling from the opened tip and down Lena’s fingers. As they continued to kiss, both smiling and tongues beginning to explore, Lena found her cheeky nature flaring up again as she held her transgender lover’s womanhood in her eager and experienced hand.

With the pre-ejaculate dripping down her knuckles, Lena’s breath hitched and she ran the tip of her thumb soothingly over the head of Amelie’s slender prick, wetting her and feeling the sensitivity of the slit. As the piercing sensation wafted through her, Amelie repulsed, lurching as Lena’s thumb continued to swirl over her slit, spreading her pre-release over her own head.

The shockwaves of pleasure returned to her, and Ms Lacroix could feel her cock twitch with the threat of orgasm. She grounded herself, with a desperate hand knotting fingers in Lena’s soft hair and the other pulling at her skirt. Even more eager still, Lena’s hand slowly snaked into Amelie’s opened shirt, parting the already unbuttoned middle and slipping into her push-up bra. Between the smooth and tender flesh and the cup enhancers, Lena found her grasp, clutching her boss’s breast lovingly as they continued to kiss.

“You like this, darling?” Lena whispered, entering her more seductive tones as Amelie remained relatively silent aside from panting quietly as the assistant continued to stroke her pulsing shaft. She could tell she was getting closer and closer to coming.

Ms Lacroix struggled in Lena’s hands. “Yes... Merci, Cherie...”

Lena smiled as she kissed her boss again, realising she had control this time as opposed to the time the transgender seductress fucked her against the window one night after the office had grown completely dark. Stark naked and fucked by the beautiful Ms Lacroix against the view of the entire metropolis of NYC. The memories coming back to Lena made her leer as Amelie shuddered in her hands. She wanted more than this. Lena had sucked her member beautifully, and now she wanted more. Pulling up the hem of her shirt, she gave her boss the signals that her body was hers if she wanted it.

“Yes...” Amelie whispered, pulling her hips back and removing her own shirt as Lena did the same. The office became palpably warm as they shed layer after layer until both were almost completely naked. Without her bra and the enhancers, Amelie’s breasts were much smaller than even contained within dresses or shirts. She was much less busty but her curved and rump were just as expansive. Her cock was almost glistening from the remaining saliva and pre-ejaculate. Lena was perfectly mesmerised.

“Do you want me, Cherie?” Amelie asked, knowing that as she appeared before Lena like this, nude and alluring in the low light of the full moon passing into the office through the full glass windowed background, the assistant was helpless to crave her body.

Ms Lacroix had revealed her hand now – she had given Lena her playtime with her head under her skirt. Letting the plucky assistant stroke her cock as they made out was a ploy, a game to let Lena think she could direct the events of their post-work sexual escapades. It had all been an exercise in control and a lesson in who was in command.

As Editor-in-Chief and owner of the building, Amelie was always in control. And as Lena pulled down her leggings and removed her own heels, bending over on the flat of the sofa, taking the position for her boss, she knew that Ms Lacroix had had all she wanted this entire time since the lights went down. This was a lesson for Lena, but she was willing to have Ms Lacroix inside of her once again, as she had done most nights this week – Amelie was unlike anyone she had ever met or worked for. Never had she fucked her boss.

Ms Lacroix held herself, pulling the red lace and soft fabric gaff from around her ankle. She looked at it contemplatively, all the years of tucking her penis between plump thighs and keeping it in place with the ‘Red Lady’ gaff she’d bought online as a young twenty-something-year-old. She smiled as she heard a spank from Lena. The mild masochistic assistant was becoming impatient with her ass in the air, striking herself and spreading both rosy cheeks to impress her stoic boss.

“Still want me, Ms Lacroix?” Lena asked, a little meekly and with blushing cheeks on her face to match the view of her rear that Amelie was now audience to. The succulent flesh and tender bud of her now-opened and wet sex was a calming beacon and undeniable calling to the transgender Editor-in-Chief. Her body shook her and her cock pulsed in her hand. She hummed and licked her lips.

“Oh, qui, Cherie,” Amelie moaned more than responded.

She let go of herself for a moment and gripped both rosy cheeks of Lena’s rear with eager hands, spreading them and slicking her assistant’s pussy with a slender and wanting tongue.

A sharp and stunted moan left Lena as she closed her eyes forcibly and buried her head into the crook of the arm of the sofa, her ass still raised into the air and her legs spreading with Ms Lacroix’s gentle and guiding hands, her fingers gravitating to her pearl and rubbing at her own pace, enough to make Lena’s face scrunch with ecstasy from the now pulsing waves of pleasure. The tongue, the fingers flicking over her clitoris and Amelie’s genuinely sublime aroma all made Lena tremble with deep-seated delight. Her whole face turned red as Amelie continued to slather her pussy in slick wetness and an expert tongue. The tall fashionista was adept and Lena was a novice in this realm, a disaster lesbian and wrapped around her superior’s little finger but totally out of her depth as far as this was concerned. The sexual element of their relationship was like a fine wine to Amelie and Lena was her plaything on the sofa now, at her whim and pleasure, and she wanted to fuck her again. Like the first night, when Lena had discovered she was transgender first hand, against the window to the rest of the city, Amelie wanted to fuck her like that again, to make her remember who was in command and who she wanted more than ever.

There was nothing that Lena adored more than Amelie setting her right, she craved to be dominated, set into submission.

“Are you ready for me, Lena?” Amelie asked, assuming the position behind her, still stroking her rear and lightly tapping it occasionally as she bore her shaft readily. She graced a smooth hand through her beautiful hair, thick and galactic deep purple.

Lena couldn’t speak. Her submissive tendencies had taken root for Amelie once again and now she was completely absorbed in them, wanting only to be a good girl for her boss. She was blushing profusely as Amelie smiled, planting a zealous kiss on her red rear.

With the push of her hips, she was inside Lena, and the assistant let out a melodic and glorious moan as she felt Amelie hit her crevasse. Deep and sensually, Ms Lacroix worked her assistant’s body, gently kneading the plump and peachy flesh of her rear, instantly establishing a rhythm with her hips, filling and emptying her lover. The more Amelie treated Lena, the more the plucky Brit awarded her lover with moan after moan. Lena’s legs began to tremble as Amelie went at her own pace, filling Lena completely with her stiff womanhood, giving her a joyous spank when she felt like it. The assistant’s mind wandered all too quickly, so fast, hurdling at the speed of sound away from NYC with Amelie still making love to her body. Her mind and shell separated and Lena could feel everything all too closely all too quickly. Amelie was moaning sweetly in unison as Lena did the same. Her cock pulsed as it slid in and out of her assistant, filling her like a sword. The sheath of Lena’s soaking pussy was euphoric. Feeling her inner walls surrounding and clutching at her shaft made Amelie’s body shudder the hotter she became. She wanted Lena always, not just as her assistant, as her lover, with her always.

The thought surrounded Amelie as she instinctively spanked the British lesbian harshly, striking her rear with such fervour her ass blushed and bloomed with a deep rouge. Time raced around her and she soon felt a feral pulsing at her base.

Lena broke in her arms, her orgasm forcing her walls tighter around Amelie’s cock as she shockwaves rolled through her. The assistant raised her head high into the air, arching her back and craning her neck as she screamed to the heavens her joyous release as she felt the twitching of Amelie inside of her. Her mind was racing, fleeting as her boss held her and she buried her head back down waiting for it.

Amelie unsheathed herself, not wanting to release inside of Lena again so soon. She came all over Lena’s rear, painting her blushing red cheeks in a translucent white, sparingly as she came. Orgasm took her as she closed her eyes harshly, the pleasure grasping her brain and tickling every vertebrae of her spinal column. The spinal tap was incredible as she came, shooting release all over Lena’s rear as the assistant remained still and took it, fingers sliding into herself as she came again in a rapid aftershock. It was hot, it was fast and it was incredibly messy.

They cleaned up in no time, turning the lights up when Amelie brought out two dressing gowns (one silk and one fluffy cotton) for each of them, with equally fluffy slippers for Lena as she melted into a submissive space of mind after the tumble. Amelie held her in her arms as they unfolded the reclining sofa and lay in each other arms with the television on. This was the first time they remained in the office after having sex. Amelie didn’t want the rendezvous to end so soon.

“Would you... Like to go for dinner tomorrow?” Amelie asked out of relatively nowhere, playing with the spikes in Lena’s hair.

“You what, love?” Lena asked.

“Come to dinner with me tomorrow, during work hours, or not. I do not care. Just... Come to dinner with me. Or we could go shopping. Or to a film. Or anything you would like all... I just,” Amelie struggled, sitting up.

Lena was smiling, gently holding Amelie’s shoulder and cheek. “Oi, it’s okay love. Of course, I will. I’d bloody love to, actually. Yeah, we’ll go...” Lena agreed, looking beautiful with a natural glow in the low evening light. It was hardly nine and she was so tired now already. “But... can we stay a little longer?”

Amelie grinned back, kissing Lena sweetly. “Of course, Cherie... I’ll drive you home myself.”


End file.
